The present application is directed to an electrical connector in an image forming device that establishes an electrical connection with a cartridge.
Image forming devices, such as but not limited to printers, facsimile machines, copiers, and all-in-one combination units, include removable cartridges. The cartridges may be removed from the image forming device and replaced as necessary, such as when the toner has been depleted. The image forming device includes an electrical connector for engaging with the cartridge. The connector contacts against the cartridge and establishes an electrical connection that may provide electrical power, charge, and/or data signals between the image forming device and the cartridge.
It is necessary for the connector to establish an adequate contact with the cartridge to form the electrical connection. In some previous devices, the connector was constructed in a manner that failed to make a reliable connection. This resulted in print error state or a defect in print quality.
It is necessary for the cartridges to be precisely aligned when mounted to the image forming device to enable the cartridge to be part of the image formation process and produce quality images. The connector should not interfere with the alignment of the cartridge, and also allow for necessary movement of the cartridge during the image formation process.